A launching ramp may be installed at a boat launching site to support a boat or float plane as it is launched or docked. The ramp may slope down into the water and carry a dolly that will support the boat on the ramp until the water is deep enough for the boat to float off the dolly. For docking, the boat is brought onto the doily and the boat and dolly are pulled up the ramp, for example, using a cable and winch.
Boat ramps are subject to weather damage, particularly ice damage in the winter. Consequently, the ramps must be removed each fall and reinstalled each spring before and after freeze up. This can be an arduous process, involving the carrying of a long, heavy and awkward ramp into and out of a body of water.
The present invention is concerned with a novel boat ramp that is more readily installed and removed from a body of water when desired.